


Let me make it up to you

by sportacusisgay



Series: Blue & Purple [2]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Here we go, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Robbie feels like an ass, the airship has an attitude
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-02 01:27:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10934124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sportacusisgay/pseuds/sportacusisgay
Summary: We continue the quest for a perfect day





	Let me make it up to you

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not heartless so here's some more :)

Staying up all night was Robbie's forte. It was something he was used to. Some nights he stayed up working on new inventions: sometimes he stayed up eating cake. But what he  _wasn't_ used to, was staying up all night feeling guilty. He had, not even 4 hours ago, told a certain blue elf a few choice words about his inner feelings. It's not that he didn't mean what he said. Because he totally did, and he would say it a thousand times over again..if it weren't for the image plastered in his mind: Sportacus, just standing there, not moving, as Robbie told him off. He can remember Sportacus' face so clearly, he had to make sure that the elf wasn't still standing in front of him. His face is what haunted him the most. Robbie had yelled at Sportacus many of times in the past, resulting in a slight chuckle from the jumping bean and an apology. But not this time, this time, Sportacus just stood in one place, his mouth drooped downward into a frown, his shoulders slumped, and his head held low. If Robbie was being completely honest, he could've swore he saw a hint of disappointment in Sportacus' eyes. 

Robbie glanced over to the clock, it read  _ **5:15am**_. He sighed. Those kids would be outside soon, along with Sportacus. And for a split second, he contemplated an apology to the elf, but shrugged and laid back down in his chair.

 

* * *

 

 

Stephanie awoke to the sound of her alarm clock singing happily. She sat up and stretched, a smile on her face. She looked out the window to see the sunrise, it really was beautiful. Stephanie glanced over to her nightstand and reached over to silence her alarm. Directly above her alarm, she caught a glance of her pink and purple calendar. She realized she had forgotten to look at it yesterday, as she felt a small ping of disappointment towards herself. As she opened up the calendar to reveal yesterday's date, she shrieked in panic. Cue, the mayor bursting in with a frying pan, ready to fight. 

"Stephanie," he said as he caught his breath, "what is wrong? I heard a terrible noise!" 

Stephanie continued to stare in shock at the calendar, "Uncle! I forgot to look at my calendar yesterday!" she cried, jumping up.

Mayor Meanswell glanced to the calendar, then back to his niece, "Stephanie, calm down dear! What is so bad about that?" he asked worriedly.

"Uncle," she said in a monotone voice, "yesterday was Sportacus' birthday." she went quiet. So did her uncle.

"He didn't even say anything about his birthday yesterday. I feel terrible!" She continued to cry before looking back to her uncle. "I have to fix this," she said with certainty.

Stephanie shooed her uncle out of her room so she could get dressed, and ran out the door to Ziggy's house.

"Ziggy!" she knocked through the window. "Ziggy, wake up!" she yelled as Ziggy sprang up, lollipop stuck to his face. "Wha-what's wrong, Stephanie?" he asked, still half asleep. 

"Ziggy, meet me at Pixel's house in 10 minutes!" she said as she ran off to find Stingy and Trixie. She was going to have to hurry and get all of her friends over to Pixel's house before Sportacus woke up and came down. 

She felt awful about yesterday, but she was determined to make it up to her friend. 

 

* * *

 

 

 _"Good morning, Sportacus. The sun is out."_ his airship rung out.

He jumped up from his bed; okay so it was more of a slump; and began to stretch.  _"How are you feeling this morning?"_

"I'm fine," he said with a weak smile. "Yesterday was just a bad day, everyone has bad days." he told the ship, "I'm fine."

 _"Are you trying to tell **me** that you're fine, or  **yourself**?"_ the ship hissed back at him, making him flinch.

He shrugged, "Okay, maybe I am a bit disappointed, but it's okay." he sighed, looking down at the town. "Ladder!" he said, weakly. The ladder extended down to the ground, but if he was being honest with himself, he didn't really feel that up to going down there today. He just thought today would be better spent getting some work done in his airship. 

"I think I'm going to stay up here today," he told the ship.

 _"Afraid you'll run into Robbie?"_ she bit back. She could have such an attitude sometimes. Sportacus chose to ignore her remark, and continue with his exercises, forgetting to bring the ladder back up.

 

* * *

 

 

"Robbie!" *knock knock*

This can't be happening. He finally fell asleep, and now one of those brats are banging on the entrance to his lair. He glared at the clock,  ** _8:07am._** He got more sleep than he thought he did, he thought as he stood up. He felt a bit more energized as he took a step towards to entrance. 

He crawled out to glare at the pink girl, "What do you want?" 

She looked at him with sad eyes, "Robbie I need your help." 

He looked back at her, "Go away." he said, as he started to disappear back into his lair. 

"Wait!" she pleaded. "Robbie, something terrible happened and I feel awful about it. I need your help. We all need your help. Please?" she begged.

"What is it you need help with?" he asked curiously. 

"Well, yesterday when I woke up, I saw the other kids already outside. So I got ready as fast as I could and ran out the door, but I completely forgot to look at my calendar and it was an honest mistake, if I could go back I would fix it but now I feel terrible-" 

"Pinky!" Robbie interrupted, "Just tell me." 

"Right," she nodded, "So this morning I remembered that I forgot to look yesterday, and when I looked I saw that yesterday was Sportacus' birthday and he never said anything to us and we didn't do anything for him. I got all the kids together this morning to help me with a surprise party, but we could really use your help! And I'm sure Sportacus would love to see you there!" she finally finished, out of breath. 

Robbie just stared back, dumfounded.

"Um, Robbie?" Stephanie said, waving a hand in his face. 

He snapped back, "Yeah yeah I heard you, I'll be right over." he said as he dropped down into his lair.

Yesterday, was Sportacus' birthday. As in, the blue elf, as in, the blue elf that he yelled at and told off  _yesterday._ He was going to be sick. 

He had every right to say what he said to Sportacus, he thought. But the more he thought, the more he hated himself. Sportacus was only asking him to come outside with him, he didn't have to blow up the way he did. But he did, and he felt like a monster, although he shouldn't. He is supposed to be the villain. He's not supposed to care for the hero. But he had to admit it, he cared for the hero,  _his_ hero.   
Robbie sighed as he began climbing to the surface to meet the kids. 

 

* * *

 

 

As Stephanie hung up the streamers, she heard a knock at the door. She glanced out the window and saw Robbie. "Oh, good! He came!" she jumped down and answered the door. 

"Hi Robbie! Thanks for coming!" she said with glee, "We need help hanging these decorations, could you hang some up for us since you could reach better?" she asked. 

He nodded and took and decorations and tape from her. This was going to be a long day. 

They spent the majority of the day hanging decorations, and baking a sportscandy, sugar-free, cake for Sportacus. 

Stephanie was slightly concerned as she looked out the window. "Has anyone noticed that Sportacus hasn't been in the sports field today? He hasn't even come looking for us to find out why we haven't been outside playing." she commented. 

The other kids paused, "She's right! I haven't seen him at all today." Ziggy said with concern. 

Stephanie looked down at her shoes, "I hope he isn't mad at me for forgetting his birthday." She looked as sad as a kicked puppy. 

Robbie sighed, "Don't be too hard on yourself, Kiddo. He's most likely mad at me." he looked down, avoiding the children's stares. 

"Why?" Trixie asked, "What did you do, Robbie?" she gave him an accusatory tone.

He shrugged his shoulders, "It's not a big deal, I just yelled at him a little when he asked me to come outside." 

Everyone but Stephanie gave a chorus of protests. Stephanie spoke up, "I'm sure he isn't mad at you, Robbie. Sportacus doesn't get mad, he's Sportacus." she said with a smile. 

"Besides," Pixel started, "Once he sees his party, he can't be mad." Everyone agreed. 

Finally all of the preparations were done. "Okay, now all we need is Sportacus!" Stephanie exclaimed. "How do we get him?" Ziggy asked. 

Stephanie frowned and thought, "Oh, I know!" she said as she grabbed her bag and ran outside, everyone else followed. She wrote a quick message and slipped it into the message tube, sending it up into Sportacus' airship. 

They all stared up at the airship. 

They waited ten more minutes before Trixie spoke up, "He isn't going to come down." 

Stephanie looked back up to the ship in disappointment. Then, she got another idea. Looking at Robbie, she said "Robbie, you have to climb up and get him!" 

Robbie laughed, "No way." 

"Robbie," Stephanie calmly said.

"Not going to happen." he shook his head.

Stephanie looked at him with big, sad eyes, "Please? Do it for us, for Sportacus?" 

He swallowed as he looked up the tall ladder, the sun glaring into his eyes.

He should've stayed home today.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
